1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus such as a personal computer, a television, and a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant).
2. Description of the Related Art
Televisions of related art have a display panel and an apparatus main body integrated therein, whereas recent personal computers as products have an apparatus main body mounted on a back surface of a display panel as a result of emphasizing convenience and design as household appliances.
In such electronic apparatuses, design is additionally improved by providing a panel section formed of a transparent material on a front side of the display panel (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-72239) (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1).
In the electronic apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1, a display unit including a display panel is disposed inside a bracket as a rectangular frame, and a transparent front panel that covers the display unit from the front is mounted on a front surface of the bracket. An outline of the front panel is formed to be larger than that of the display panel, and an outer circumferential section of the front panel lies on an outer circumference side of the display panel.
Incidentally, recent personal computers have a music reproducing function and the like that are generally operated on a screen, but there are also apparatuses that are structured to be operated through a music reproduction operation inputting section provided on a keyboard so that convenience is enhanced as household appliances (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-163060 (paragraph (0011), FIG. 2)).